


Marvel/Reader one shots

by Jessers09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessers09/pseuds/Jessers09
Summary: Branching out from my usual Deadpool/Reader stories and trying some other Marvel characters.Starting off with my first Tony Stark fic. Let me know what you think!More to follow...





	Marvel/Reader one shots

You found Tony where you always found him, in his lab.

This time he was hunched over a small work bench, various pieces of circuitry and scrap metal littering its surface.

He hadn't heard you enter or heard the soft click of the serving carts wheels as you approached with his dinner.

You slowed your pace, taking a moment to admire his muscular arms and back, on display in his form fitting tank top as he tinkered away on his newest creation. He was fully involved with the unrecognizable piece of robotics, giving you a rare glimpse of his true self. 

He was a gorgeous, captivating train wreck. 

"Alright, Stark. Playtime is over. Even genius billionaires need to eat." 

Someone had to take care of the inventor, because gods knew he wasn't in the habit of taking very good care of himself, especially not lately.

He jumped when you spoke, clearly surprised, but he would not be distracted so easily. "Sure.. Sure.. Right after I finish this last -" 

"No." You interrupted sternly, grabbing the tools you couldn't even name out of his hands and laying them gently out of his reach. "Now."

Before he could come back with a sarcastic retort- he must have been exhausted to remain so quiet- you hurriedly pushed everything back against the wall. And laid out two full dinner plates, glasses and a bottle of wine.

"You really need to eat, and get some sleep. You've been holed up in your lab for, what, thirty hours straight?" 

"Thirty-two." FRIDAY corrected. 

You thanked her and sighed. It seemed you weren't the only one worried. 

It had been a few months since Pepper left him and a little over a month since the dissolution of the Avengers. You knew Tony was going through a rough patch and you were trying your best to help him through it, and him making himself sick was not going to help. 

Tony smirked as you poured the wine. It was his favorite, though he usually preffered something harder, and typically saved for special occasions. 

"(Y/N), are you trying to seduce me?" His smirk had blossomed into a full blown grin and for the first time in far too long he looked like his old self again. "Because this just might work. You know, I've never had sex on this work table." He stopped to give it some thought. "There's only one problem I can see." 

"Only one?" You asked dryly, knowing full well he was trying to change the subject. You couldn't deny, however, that his patented smug grin made your heart skip a beat. 

He leaned in, dangerously close. "You're wearing too much clothing." 

You laughed out loud, causing him to pout.

This was the Tony Stark you knew, the billionaire playboy who charmed the panties off women all over the world. You could see why, he was practically perfect, wealthy, handsome, smart. He was all the things women fell for, but you knew the pain and loathing that hid just behind that charming exterior. 

It broke your heart that Tony didn't see himself the way the rest of you did. 

"Tone it down, playboy." You bounced a piece of carrot off his forehead. 

It wasn't that you were immune to his charms, far from it. You'd had a crush on him since the moment you'd met him, but he'd had Pepper back then, and now he was a broken shell of himself. You hoped to help him put the pieces back together, but you weren't about to take advantage of his fragile state. 

"You're eating even if I have to force feed you." You meant what you said. 

"Ooh, sounds kinky." He winked, but did as he was told and picked up his fork. 

You weren't a world class chef by any means, but managed a decent enough meal when you really tried. For Tony, you always tried, and if the way he inhaled his meatloaf was any indication you'd done just fine. 

You ate mostly in silence, enjoying his company none the less. He spoke briefly of enhancements he was making to your super suit, and though you didn't really understand the science behind any of it, you were grateful for his efforts. 

"Thanks for dinner. It was great." Tony gave you a genuine smile that tugged at your heart. 

You were going to make a sarcastic remark about it only tasting so good because he had practically been starving himself, but that smile softened your attitude considerably. 

"Anything for you, oh Smart One." You gave an elaborate bow before stacking the empty dishware on the cart.

You were being playful, but Tony knew you meant what you said. You would do anything for him, he was sure of it, and it terrified him like nothing else. He'd already lost so much, hurt everyone he cared about. He'd be damned if he was going to lose you too.

He saw Rhodey and Peter regularly enough, but you were the only one who still lived in the tower with him, the only constant in his ever changing life. 

When the accords were issued and the team had divided, you'd chosen, for reasons he couldn't even imagine, to stay with him. 

Like you usually did, you understood both sides of the argument but hadn't fully agreed with either. You'd signed the accord, but had refused to fight against your friends, choosing to stay in New York when the confrontation occurred. 

Tony had respected your decision as you had respected his. When he had returned home, full of guilt and self hatred at all the damaged he'd caused to Rhodey and the team, you had been there waiting for him. That he hadn't expected, and he was eternally grateful for it.

He hadn't done anything to deserve you, he knew. Even now, all he did was make you worry. Much to his dismay and appreciation, you were just as stubborn as he was and refused to give up. 

"I'm gonna clean this up and put on a movie in the common room." You spoke to break the silence. "You should join me." 

"Is this stage two of my seduction?" He winked, pulled out of his thoughts by your voice. 

You snorted. "In your dreams, Stark." 

He laughed but you were closer to the mark than he'd ever choose to admit. He had fantasized about you plenty, but daydreams were all he allowed himself. Fear kept his feelings from becoming actions. 

As he watched you walk away it all clicked, suddenly, like a rusty lock giving way. 

He realized he'd stopped thinking so much about the blonde that had been such a big part of his life for so long. His thoughts had slowly begun to focus solely on you. 

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had fallen completely in love with you. 

You weren't his type at all. You weren't elegant and sophisticated like Pepper or seductively alluring like Natasha. You were sarcastic and brutally honest, pretty in a completely average way. 

When had you gone from pretty to stunning? For someone so smart, he felt awfully stupid for not having realized just how important you'd become to him. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of you, wanted to spend every waking moment with you, and that scared him far more than any super villain or alien menace ever could. He'd lost so much already, but his feelings for you made it glaringly obvious just how much he still had to lose. 

Those thoughts weren't something he wanted to explore, even the mere thought of harm coming to you made his stress levels reach dangerous close to full blown panic. 

Despite his intense feelings he knew you deserved better. He was a fucking mess. Most days he couldn't even stand to be around himself, he wasn't going to put that on you. So he worked. Spending most of his time alone in his lab to distract himself. If he wasn't doing that, he was drinking himself stupid, hoping to forget. 

* * * * * *

It was well after midnight when the engineer finally ventured into the common room, surprised to see the TV still on. 

He was less surprised when he found you, sound asleep, curled up on one end of the couch. 

Sleeping there, you looked so innocent and peaceful. He could have watched you for hours without growing bored, he was sure of it, but even in his sleep deprived state he knew how creepy that would be. He opted, instead, to carry you to your bed. 

He had almost made it out of your room without waking you, his downfall being the one stray lock of hair that he gently brushed from your face. 

"Tony?" You blinked sleepily up at him. 

You never called him Tony, it was always Stark or one of the many ridiculous nicknames you made up for him. Hearing you say his name, so sweetly, almost unraveled him. 

"Everything's fine, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." 

Before he could make his escape you reached out and grabbed his large, calloused hand in your own. 

"You need sleep too. Lay down." You tugged at him lazily, but his feet were rooted to the floor. 

He knew this would be a major turning point in your relationship if he stayed. 

He couldn't. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not that tired. I'm gonna stay up a bit." As if on cue, his body betrayed him with a yawn. 

You smiled, eyes growing more focused, grip growing stronger. You tugged more incessantly. "Liar." 

He sighed. 

If he was willing to be honest with himself, which he wasn't, he would have loved to sleep with you, in more ways than one, but he didn't want you to see that side of him. He always woke with a start, sweat drenched and terrified, trembling like a frightened child. The nightmares were relentless. 

So were you. 

"Tony, it's okay."

Jesus christ, now you were a mind reader!? His resolve was waning, melting away under your intense gaze. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, nearly at his breaking point. 

Ironman was infintetly strong, Tony Stark was not. He had a whole list of reasons why this was a bad idea, but for the life of him he couldn't remember a single one. 

You grinned triumphantly as he slowly lowered himself onto your mattress. He stayed as close to the edge, and as far away from you, as possible or at least he tried to. 

It backfired miserably when you snuggled close, tucking yourself under his arm, face resting comfortably on his strong chest, one arm thrown over his waist in order to hold him tight. 

His expensive cologne had faded, mixing with sweat and motor oil, creating the distinctive scent that was Tony Stark. You sighed contentedly, breathing him in, surprised but satisfied that he'd relented to you. There would be reprocussions for your actions, but that was for the morning you to worry about. 

Tony gave in, holding your body tight to his, knowing damn well how royally screwed he was. Now that he had you in his arms it would be impossible to let you go. 

He slowly drifted off to sleep, your steady, even breaths a sweet lullaby. 

For the first time in a long time he slept soundly and peacefully.


End file.
